


Stuck on Replay (Christmas Songs)

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Christmas Countdown 2015 [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Domestic, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>If Courf and Ferre had had any issue with their friends invading their home, they had gotten over it a long time ago. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on Replay (Christmas Songs)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Christmas Countdown 2015, a series of fics from different fandoms centering around different pairings. Prompt: Christmas Songs. Inspiration struck after scrolling through tumblr and finding a Dan Howell tweet. Let it be known that Dan is not a Grinch and neither is Enjolras.

"I swear to god Courf if you play that song one more time I'm going to scream!" shouted Enjolras from his position on the living room couch. He was proofreading his speech for tomorrow's rally, and was comfortably ensconced between the arm of the couch and an overstuffed cushion, his laptop balanced on his lap and Grantaire and Jehan by his feet, pouring over a notebook together. Marius was lying on the remainder of the couch, head on Enjolras' cushion, furiously texting Cosette. Enjolras couldn't have moved if he'd wanted to.

Courfreyac stuck his head out of the kitchen, a wide grin plastered on his face, dark curls bouncing slightly.

"My house, my rules!" he said with a wink, before darting back into the kitchen. Feliz Navidad blared from the speakers... for the 16th time. Enjolras groaned.

They were, in fact, in "Casa de Courferre". Eponine had come up with the name, half laughing, during one of the Amis' movie nights (Marius' idea), and it had stuck. Courf had liked it so much, he went out and bought a plaque, which now hung proudly over their door. The Amis never really planned to get together, not usually. People just sort of turned up. Enjolras had been the first that day, followed closely by Grantaire and Jehan. Marius had arrived after that, and Feuilly had dropped in for a few minutes before work. The rest of the gang would probably show up sooner or later. If Courf and Ferre had had any issue with their friends invading their home, they had gotten over it a long time ago.

The atmosphere was the kind of comfortable you can only find when you spend time with your closest friends. There was silence... except for Jehan and Grantaire's whispered conversation on Keats, and Marius' fingers against his phone screen, and Courf and Ferre laughing in the kitchen, and, of course, Feliz Navidad blaring in the back ground... again.

" _Courf_...."

The volume of the song increased by two incriments, and Enjorlas sighed loudly enough for Jehan to look up from their conversation. He gave them a baleful look, and they smiled, their lips quirking slightly and eyes twinkling brightly. Graintaire, noticing the distraction of his conversational partner, turned to smirk at Enjolras, who rolled his eyes in return. The two slipped easily back into conversation, and Enjolras spared a few moments to watch Grantaire. He absently catalogued the other man's dry smile, the tilt of his head, and the fluid motions as he sketched idly, sparing minimal attention to the movement of pen on paper. Jehan caught his eye and smiled again, like they were inviting him to share some private joke. Enjolras looked away.

Marius shifted a little on the couch, and Enjolras moved to accomodate him, his eyes ficking back to his computer screen, re-reading his speech. He could hear Marius chuckle softly, and Courf and Ferre clinking things together in the kitchen, where they were ostensibly making hot chocolate. Jehan and Grantaire's conversation had turned to the merits of flower crowns as an accessory. Grantaire turned the page of his notebook and started a new sketch. Feliz Navidad started his umpteenth loop, and this time, Enjolras found himself humming along.


End file.
